Another Christmas
by cakebabe
Summary: Stephanie and all, see what she does now that some one is here for good and nots leaveing until he get what he wants only does stephanie want to give it to him or does she rather he stay, plaese read it is my first one!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

December 19th I can't believe I finished my Christmas shopping 6 days before Christmas! You might be wondering what person is happy about finishing Christmas shopping so late, will I lead a very complicated life so those 6 days is like 2 months for me. My name is Stephanie plum and I am a kick ass bounty hunter from Trenton New Jersey, minus the kick ass part. I have an on again off again relationship with my Italian cop boyfriend Joe Morelli currently on again. He is six foot tall has a nice body with a Mediterranean skin; he also has a paper thin scare above his left eyebrow giving him that dangerous yet sexy appeal. Then I have will I don't really no what I have with Ranger. You see Ranger is my mentor for bounty hunting and my friend. He is a hot Latino with mocha skin and a body that can make women melt. The only thing me and Ranger had sleep together during one of Joe and my off agains and he sent me back to Joe only thing is that chemistry is still their, life is so unfair sometimes why do I have too fall in love with two people. Oh and apart from all these love problems my work problems like following me around too. Literally I get stalked by some of my FTA ( failures to appear), get my cars blown up, and on occasion start fires. So these 6 days mean a lot too me.

Right now I was in my car of the month a mini Volkswagen also known as a punch buggy. I had had a god day I caught both my two FTAS earning me 4,000 dollars and the rest of the day to shop. I was on my way home when I notice a car that had been following me ever since I came out of the mall parking lot. WOW I guess Ranger is starting to rub off on me. Actually I only noticed it because it was fire engine red 2008 Jag and today was kinda cloudy and the car stuck right out. Anyway I was running a list of crazy people I encountered but none of them stuck out to me. All my FTAS lately have been semi normal. I couldn't see the person driving the car the windows were tinted. Well I wasn't going to lead whoever it was right to my home so I pasted my apartment building going straight but the car turned down the street after my apartment I guess it was just a coincident. So I hooked an illegal right turn and went back to my apartment complex. I got out bags and all and went to my apartment. The first thing I was going to do was take a nice long hot shower. I opened my door and went inside I put my bags on the counter and gave Rex my hamster a grape. Hot shower here I come. I went into my bedroom a stooped dead in my tracks. He was lying on my bed.

"Surprise", was all he said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Did you miss me Sunshine"

"Well is this unexpected visit for pleasure or business"

"It's really for business but if I could get some pleasure out of this it wouldn't be that bad."

"Well Diesel I can't help you with that pleasure problem but I'm assuming that you need help with your business."

"That I do"

"Diesel you can't just pop in whenever you need my help, the polite thing to do would be to tell me before you come. Or you could even try knocking on the door instead of breaking into my apartment."

"I was going to knock, I saw you leaving the mall and followed you home but instead of coming right home you went straight so I just thought coming in would be easier. Besides I'm sure it's a nice surprise for you finding me here in your bed."

"Don't flatter yourself."

I was such a LIAR! Of course it was a nice surprise to see him in my bed. A woman would have to be blind not to think it was. I can't believe I am even having these thoughts I am in love with Morelli, oh and Ranger I need to stop thinking when I think I just make things worse.

"Listen Sunshine I don't want to get into all this business tonight how about we do something fun than tomorrow we can talk all about this."

"What makes you so sure that I am going to help you?"

"Because you're my Sunshine and you like helping me you have fun and I can tell you're curious."

He was right I did like helping him. I always had a good time with him. He was kinda like a stray cat. When it first comes to you you want nothing to do with it but when it won't leave you alone you start to warm up to it. But than one day it leaves and when it comes back again you can't help but help it and see how cute it is.

"Well fine will talk about it tomorrow like you said and then I'll tell you if I think I should help you."

"Fair enough, how about we go get something to eat and do the whole catching up thing?''

"Sure give me ten minutes we can go to Pino's"

Then as I turned towards the bathroom my cell phone started ringing. It was Morelli.

"Hello"

"Hey, Cupcake the Yankees are on and Bob miss you, do you want to come over."

"Sorry I can't I already made dinner plans with someone else."

"Anyone I know Cupcake."

"No you don't really know um, but I'll call you later alright."

I hope he doesn't ask me another question. I mean I'm not really lying to Morelli he doesn't really know Diesel. I just don't want to tell him, last time after Diesel left some rumors spread around about me and Diesel of course none were true. But I could tell that Morelli had his suspicions, he knows I would never cheat on him, but he didn't know Diesel.

"Did you say him are you going out with Ranger and not telling me!"

I could tell that he was trying really hard not to let the anger in his voice.

"Morelli I said I wasn't going out with anyone you really know and you know Ranger."

"No, no one knows Ranger"

"Well it's not him ok."  
"Alright Cupcake have a good time I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at quarter to six for your parents."

"O.k. bye love you "

"You to."

Well I think that went pretty well. I can tell him tomorrow that Diesel is back for awhile. Everything is going to be fine.

"Ready to go Sunshine?"

"Yeah let's go."

We got to Pino in ten minutes in his red Jag go figure. When we got to Pino's it was only a ten minute wait which is good for a Friday night. When our drinks finally came, I turned to thank the waitress but at the door something caught my eye. It was Morelli he looked at me than at Diesel, than his face went blank; it was his cop face never a good sign. He started walking over to our table and when he got to it I was going to say something but I seemed to have lost my voice; When I saw the angry in his eyes I felt it best for him to say something first. So I just sat their and watched him as he reached our table.


End file.
